Sean
Sean is a minor character that made his debut in Starstruck!: Fandom. He is a close friend of Julian and Irwin and he played a role as Monster Ranger during the Monster Ranger performance. Biography Early Life Sean met Julian since they were in secondary school and they were best friends since then. Starstruck!: Fandom Kitchen Capers: Cooking Sean was seen in Irwin's house to give the medicine that he bought for Julian who caught the flu. Later, he was seen watching the cooking competition of Antone and Aimone with Julian and Irwin. A Class Effort: Leadership Sean was seen sitting with Irwin and Julian at a dining table in class 5A's booth, and was served with food and beverages by Joni. Along with Irwin, Sean was entertained when Julian swayed a lalang plant at his sister. He was later seen watching Candy JEM's singing performance. Stress-Busters: Stress Management Trainee Trouble: Perseverance Appearance Sean is a slim and tall young man around his twenties. He has brown eyes, which are closed most of the time, and brown hair. Personality Sean is a friend of Julian and a great one. He has a very soft but kind personality. He often felt bad if something involving him happened. Sean is a very supportive type of friend to Irwin and Julian. Relationships Friends Irwin Julian Joni Mia and Emilia Abilities Acting Sean acted in Joni's favourite TV show as Monster Ranger. Mental Intellect Character Interview In the official 2018 fanbook, Sean was interviewed on several questions: 1. Question: How did you become friends with Julian? * Sean's answer: Once, Julian found a Monster Ranger costume in my bag and thought I was someone with a weird hobby. But after I explained things to him, we slowly became close friends. 2. Question: How did you meet Irwin? * Sean's answer: Julian introduced him to me. 3. Question: What is friendship to you? * Sean's answer: Friendship is something that lasts forever. 4. Question: How did you become Monster Ranger? * Sean's answer: I was a part-timer on a production studio's props team. It so happened that the Monster Ranger costume they got was the wrong size, and I was the only one who could fit into it. So as not to waste the expensive costume, the director asked me to play Monster Ranger instead. 5. Question: What are you studying in university now? * Sean's answer: Interior design. 6. Question: What is your dream? * Sean's answer: I'm still thinking about it... 7. Question: Have you tasted food prepared by Joni? * Sean's answer: Not yet, but I heard it tastes hellish. Trivia * According to the official 2018 Candy Series Fanbook: ** Sean's blood type is B. ** Sean's birthday is on December 18, hence making him a Sagittarius. ** Sean's hobbies are going to bookstores, hanging out with friends in cafes and chatting. ** Positive traits of Sean include his gentleness, caring nature towards his friends and tendency to smile a lot. ** Negative traits of Sean include his lack of bravery and tendency to being bullied easily. ** Sean's favorite food are barbecues and seafood while his least favorite food are leek, celery and green pepper. ** Sean's strongest subjects are language studies, fine arts and music while his weakest subject is Mathematics. ** Sean's family consists of his father, mother and 3 older sisters. ** Sean joins the acting club in his university. ** Sean's personal stats are: References Navigation Category:Male Category:Characters Category:Male Supporting Characters Category:Adults Category:University Students